The Nuclear Effect
by X-Black Light-X
Summary: An AU story. The Halfbloods survive the nuclear war of 2012. New adventures including mortals fighting off the creatures from the radiation of the bombs. First fanfiction. Warning: Multiple Character death. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. So yeah... review. Flames... Flames feel good especially on myself.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

_Narrator_

It was a "normal" day for the unfortunate thirty-three survivors of the so called " Holocaust," the only humans left on Earth, when **they **arrived. **Them,** the monstrous remnants of the nuclear war of 2012, they came. The humans were oh so unprepared….

* * *

I can still clearly remember the horrors of that one unfortunate night….

_It was around nine o'clock ,my shift was finally over and I was looking forward _

_to a great night with my beautiful wife, Tanya, when our guards spotted __**them**__. The horrific disaster pieces of the nuclear war. __**They **__completely destroyed and killed everything in their path._

_There were some incredibly brave, but equally inept men trying to hold off the hordes of… of creatures. But, us we…we were the smart ones, we escaped with our lives, well…well most of us. _

_I ran to the weapons cache we had in the shed behind the grocery store and took as many weapons and ammunition I could carry. I caught up to most of my friends and my wife. There were ten of us at that time, I handed out the weapons to each of them._

_We were running to the train that we kept in good condition for a moment such as this. My friends ran into the storage container behind the main car and Tanya and I ran to the main car, I climbed on and was about to reach for her arm when…._

…_she was torn away from me forever… forever by the creatures. She was only able to screech out," Go, Charlie, I love you." _

_And I, like the coward I am, shut the door __of the car and started the train. We sped off into the darkness of night. All nine of us._

The nine, the nine survivors of our quaint little town in Washington State.

The nine, the nine of the former thirty- three survivors.

We all thought we were screwed until we met them.

* * *

**Short yes, I know, next chapter meeting the Demigods. Depending on reviews.**

**~xVCKx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Demigods**

**This chapter will hopefully be as good as the first one. Don't really know if Percy is in character, if fact I don't really care, its my story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own( if I did it would have been much darker) **

* * *

The gods have abandoned us. We are the only ones left. There are seven of us left. Myself, Annabeth, Thaila, Travis, Clarisse, Malcolm, and Nico.

Right now we are in an underwater cave resting after three straight days of underwater travel. Camp was completely, utterly destroyed. So many deaths, Chiron dead. _Why didn't the gods help us? _In our time of most need the gods abandoned us.

My black hair covering my eyes, I cried, "Why?, why did you leave us? Do we mean nothing to you?" Annabeth walk over to me her stormy, gray eyes filled with worry, " Are you okay?" she asked. " Of course not," I replied angrily," they left us to rot while they have fun and have parties wherever they're hiding."

Looking into her eyes full of sorrow, I remembered all our great and difficult times we had together and how the war started.

_FlashBack_

_It was the day before I was going to camp, I was eating roast beef for dinner. My step-dad Paul was watching news. The newscaster was reporting that Russia and North Korea had forged an alliance to take on the United States. _

_Paul walked into the kitchen his face clearly showing his fright. He hysterically replied " Do you know how bad this is? They have nuclear weapons!" I calmly replied," The gods will deal with it." _

I was so wrong.

_The next day I arrived at camp. My mother smothered me with kisses. After the mauling, I walked up the hill and was greeted with….. chaos. Everyone was yelling, running around frantically. Chiron was trying in vain to restore order, Mr. D was nowhere to be seen. _

_I ran down the hill as fast as my legs could carry me, I was looking for Annabeth, but Grover caught me first. He bleated," Perrccyy," I stopped and asked him, " What the Hades is going on?" He replied hurriedly," the gods have abandoned us." _

_My breath hitched in my throat, " W-Wha-What?" " I know unbelievable." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Thalia, her silvery huntresses glow gone, tears running down her face. I ask, " Where's Annabeth?" "Over there," she drearily replies pointing towards the beach. _

_I run towards the beach looking for her. I finally spot her sitting on a rock close to the edge of the water. When I reached her she looks at me and says, " Hey, Seaweed Brain." _

_We hear the emergency sirens from New York blaring. " It's over isn't it?" I say sadly. " Yes it is." She replies. Suddenly the yelling of the campers immediately quiets down and we look over towards the mess hall where everyone is and run over. _

_A television was showing the President saying that the U.S. has entered war will Russia and North Korea and that they will be nuking them. _

_The next week has horrible everyone packed in the newly built amphitheater with a low roof. Then the bombs started to fall….._

_End FlashBack_

Now we're here hunkered down in a small under water cave off the coast of Mexico. I tried to take more people but I couldn't make my air bubble large enough to hold any more._ I wasn't strong enough._

For nearly three days straight we went around Cape Horn and up to Mexico. We are heading up to the American North West where there wasn't a lot of damage or radiation.

I'm standing guard at this very moment to keep the water controlled. My shift was nearly over, Nico would be next and he would make a wall of rock appear to hold back any waves that reached us. Catching me off guard, Nico surprises me and tells me that my shift is over. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I curled up in a ball.

The next morning we ate some oysters, and clams that were unaffected by the radiation. We started a small fire with our last sticks we picked up before we left camp. After we ate we held hands and jumped into the ocean and I created a air bubble around us.

I went as fast as possible and by nightfall we reached the coast of Washington and were greeted by….

* * *

**Not feeling very good about this one. I rushed at the end( end was filler) Anyways review.**

**Next chapter The Groups Intertwine. Depending on reviews.**

**~xVCKx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the Groups Intertwine**

**Another extremely short chapter, sorry. I have the end finished but not sure what to fill it in with. NO ONE will see what I have coming.  
*Hint* the end has something to do with a god.**

**I'll clear somethings up, the Titan War ended the gods won, Percy isn't invincible. Annabeth and Percy are just friends, not even best friends. The mist receded so mortals can see monsters, swords,celestial bronze, etc.**

**First chapter without a flash back. **

**Can't think of anything very good right now.**

* * *

It had been three days since we left our town and three days since I lost my love. The train took us west, through mountainous areas, deep valleys, and dangerously irradiated areas, to the coast. The nine of us include myself, Micah and Shawn, twin ten year old brothers, Dave, a police officer, Cristina, Francine, and Leanna. Micah had turned a sickening shade of pale ever since we we passed through the radiated areas.

We were about a day away from the coast when our fuel ran out. I hopped out of the main car and saw a dead carcass of one of the creatures. It was unimaginably ugly, it's skin warped, eyes… there were no eyes, it had empty sockets showing the disfigured brain. Bones showing through it's horrible flesh. The creature's nose smushed against it's face, the image stuck in my mind forever. It made me want to hurl.

Cristina came over, saw the creature and started bawling. Dave came over and took her away, "Let's go." he tells me. "Alright." I reply. Hopefully I never see another one again, I think to myself.

Our rag tag group headed out due west, avoiding the horrid carcass at all means. We weren't too far from the coast we could already smell the sea. "We should be able to reach the coast by midday." I say matter-of-factly. Dave replies, " As long as we don't run into those creatures again. " He had a good point there.

We reached the coast without any disruptions and saw a group of people wandering on the shore.

_Percy P.O.V._

We were greeted by seven people with guns and two twin boys, one extremely pale and sickly looking. " Put your hands up!" the big, burly man commanded pointing his rifle at me. " Who are you?" he asks. I steal a glance at Annabeth and tell them our names, "Percy," I say pointing to myself, "Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Clarisse, Nico, and Malcolm." I say pointing to each.

"Welcome," another man, a red head, his hair much like Rachel Dare's, says ,"I am Charlie, this is Cristina, Francine, Dave, Micah, and Shawn."

They lowered their weapons and told us to follow them, we did. Charlie led us to a surviving grove of trees clumped together. " So, how did you kids get here?" Charlie asked us.

* * *

**Not sure whether Percy will tell them how they really got there really happened. Review. **

**Next chapter Telling the Truth( or not). Depending on reviews. So Review.**

**~xVCKx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Untold Truth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**I hate the last two chapters. **

**First Battle scene **

**Warning: character death**

* * *

"So, how did you kids get here?" asked Charlie. I looked over at my friends and shrugged. Annabeth spoke up," You want the truth?" Charlie looked over at her and said, " Of course." Annabeth continued," Uhhh, we are demigods, I am a daughter of Athena, Percy is a son of Poseidon, Nico, son of Hades, Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, Travis, son of Hermes, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, and my half-brother Malcolm is a son of Athena.

Charlie looked at us like we were crazy, I resisted the urge to laugh at his expression.

"You mean like the Greek gods?" Dave questioned. " Yes, exactly like." I say.

"Prove it." Charlie told us.

"Ok." I say. I made a bubble of water appear above my palm and said, " Believe us now?"

"I believe you but what about them?" he said pointing at my friends. Thalia walked over to him and put her hand out for him to shake. He made the wrong decision to do so and got shocked in return. "Okay, I believe you. Please don't shock me again."

"And how we got here?" Annabeth continued, " Percy made an air bubble and took us around Cape Horn."

"Now that that's all cleared up, how can we help?" I ask.

"You can help by setting up camp." Dave told us.

We helped wherever we could and by night fall we were all sleeping cozy in our makeshift beds. Yeah right, it was uncomfortable, smelly, wet and worst of all we were in for a surprise. During the night we were attacked.

* * *

These creatures attacked the camp. The mortals were up and firing their weapons with near perfect precision, killing every time they squeezed the trigger. Thalia was sprouting lightning from her hands burning every creature she fired at to a crisp. Creatures were going down from an invisible force, Annabeth going to work.

Clarisse yelled at me." Hey Kelp Face , get over here and help now!" After stabbing a creature with her spear. It shriveled up and…. regenerated. Suddenly, all the other creatures who "dead" from their wounds got up and continued to attack.

I snapped out of my not-so-peaceful reverie and pulled out Riptide just as one of them reached me, I slashed and chopped it in half. It recovered, its arms reaching out for it's lower body about a foot away from it. I slashed both of it's arms off and kicked it in the head.

Turning away from the creature, I surveyed the battlefield, Annabeth using her Yankees cap to invisibly attack the continuously regenerating beasts. Travis and Clarisse back to back holding off hordes of creatures, both bleeding profusely. The mortals minus the twins firing away just to keep the numbers down, if only for a minute. Thalia doing her daughter-of-Zeus thing was the only thing actually killing the beasts. Nico was nowhere to be seen, fearing the worst I jumped of the short ledge into the battle we were all sure to die from.

Just as my feet hit the ground the earth opened up and swallowed up all the creatures into it's menacing jaws. I looked around and saw Nico staggering out of the shadows.

Charlie walked over to him and said," Thanks kid, if you didn't do what you just did we would all be goners."

"What are those things?" I ask.

" They came from the radiation of the bombs," Charlie informs me.

Nico was just closing the gap of the cracked earth when…..

……Travis was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and pulled down to the depths of the earth.

"Travis!" we all simultaneously yelled.

"He was so stupid, standing so close to the edge like that" Clarisse said," I told him not to stand too close to the edge."

I was so aggravated at her comment I hit her over the head with the flat of Riptide, knocking her to the ground. I screamed at her in anger," He just died and you have to be such a snobbish bitch." "He was so stupid, standing so close to the edge…I just told him not to stand so close to the edge." I yell, mocking her. "Do you want those w-words to be your last on his memory?"

She didn't reply, tears in her eyes. Charlie walked between us and told me to back off and calm down. Francine helped her up, glaring at me. Annabeth gave me a disapproving look but looked down at Clarisse with disgust showing clearly in her eyes before walking to her tent. Nico, Thalia and Malcolm didn't say anything and walked off with Dave heading towards Cristina who was comforting the twins.

That left me alone with only Charlie, the leaders of our own respective groups. He gave me a sad look and said," You shouldn't have said what you said, sure I would be angry, but I would never hit one of my friends like you just did."

I retort angrily, " You're not me, we're completely different."

He shrugs and walks off, leaving me all alone. I sulk off towards the beach to clear my mind.

If I only knew beforehand, what would become of me I never would have gone.

* * *

**What will happen to Percy? Review to find out. **

**Review and tell me how it is please, I'm getting mixed feelings. Be as harsh as you want, I don't care its all CC to me.**

**First thousand word chapter. YAY**

**I need ideas for a name for the creatures. Or should I keep calling them creatures? **

**~xVCKx a.k.a BlackLight**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5: What's Next

**New chapter. Still need ideas for names for the creatures. Or should I keep calling them creatures?**

**Warning: Character death. **

* * *

I was walking to the campfire when Cristina pulled me over and said, " Micah… he's not looking so good, he can barely open his eyes anymore, I think the radiation is changing him."

I nodded at her and went to look for Micah. Walking to his tent I wondered what we would do if he turned into….into one of _those _creatures. When I reached the tent Dave was watching over Micah.

He glanced at me, I proceeded to check on Micah's condition.

"Micah?" I ask. He attempted to open his eyes, but couldn't.

"It's okay." I say soothingly.

"No it's not okay, its never going to be okay." he whimpers.

"J-Just leave." he cried.

I, choosing to follow his wishes said, " Okay." then proceeded to leave the tent. Dave followed me out and asked me," What are you going to do when he turns?" before walking back into the tent.

"I don't know." I say partially to myself and partially to him.

Walking away, I noticed he said `_you`, _meaning myself,not what are `_we`_ going to do. I reached the campfire and asked," So, what's next?"

As soon as I got the words out of my mouth I heard a scream.…

"Percy," Annabeth whispers.

"Percy," she says again a little louder.

"Percy!" she yells and starts running towards the beach.

We all follow her. Dave comes out of his tent and asks me," What's going on, Charlie?"

"Percy…scream…Annabeth….run." I pant.

He starts running to the beach with the rest of us. After about a minute of running we caught up with everyone else to see….

Percy attacking his friends. Clarisse was on the ground bleeding. Thalia was using her spear to stab him, but the stabs seemed to only annoy him. Suddenly, he grabbed the tip of her spear and flung her straight up. She landed on her head with a sickening thud. Malcolm slashed at him, Percy ducked and punched him into a tree, which snapped from the impact. Annabeth was bleeding from her skull. Nico stabbed his sword into the ground and a huge crack appeared in the sand.

Coming from the cracks, these ghostly skeletons appeared. They slowly marched towards Percy.

Percy smirked at them, raised his arms and hordes of creatures rose from the earth. They ran at Nico's skeletal soldiers. His skeletons were overwhelmed, torn limb from skeletal limb. Nico ran away, dropping his sword in fear, defeated.

Annabeth appeared behind Percy and stabbed him, the tip of the blade showing through his chest. He smiled, reached his arms around him, grabbed the handle and pulled out.

There was black blood on the knife, he moved the blade to his mouth and licked the blood clean off. He turned around raised the blade and stabbed down, right onto Annabeth.

He turned around looked at us and….

Was shot in the head....

I looked over to my left, where the shot came from, Malcolm with a revolver in his hands, blood pouring down his face, collasped.

Percy turned back towards us and smiled at us while the bullet popped out of his head and the wound healed.

His hordes of creatures charged us.

_Oh shit.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, for killing Annabeth. It was needed. So review. No Malcolm is not dead, yet.**

**Next chapter: More Losses. Yes, someone will die again. Maybe more than one person. All depends on reviews.**

**Yes, I turned Percy into one of the creatures. It was either him or Nico. But Nico would have been an obvious choice.**

**Sorry for the shortness, it looked longer before I uploaded it.**

**~xVCKx A.K.A. BlackLight **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More Losses**

**Sorry, for shortness, I'm leaving in a couple of hours. I'm going to San Diego for four days. So no updates. **

**Warning: Multiple character death.**

* * *

Looking at Percy's face I noticed how changed he was. He had black veins around his temples and around his eyes… his eyes…they were completely black no white at all.

His hordes of Creatures were charging us. Dave was able to recover from the sight that we just witnessed and was firing round after round at the Creatures. I turned to look at Percy and he was gone.

I quickly recovered from the disappearance, took my pistol from my belt and started firing. I fired three shots, then retreated to where Dave and Cristina were.

Clarisse and Thalia had recovered and were lopping heads off and firing lightening bolts from their hands, respectively.

I saw Francine running over to us and told her to find Nico. Clarisse was alone in a sea of rotting flesh, lopping heads off in every swing. We focused our fire around her. Thalia, firing lightening bolts left and right, was destroying all. The creatures numbers waning, Francine returns with Nico right behind her.

Nico ran into the fight picking up his fallen sword, immediately chopping off a creature's head. The last few sunk into the earth and fled… not.

They erupted out of the earth with double the numbers. We ran away in fear running back to the camp, grabbing only essentials.

I ran into the twins tent to see…

…Micah strangling his brother.

Shawn's eyes, rolled back into his head.

I took out my pistol, walked behind Micah…

…And fired a single shot into his skull.

Walking out of the tent, Francine ran into the tent, came out with tears in her eyes.

We ran off into the night just as the creatures entered the camp.

I risked a look back and saw Percy looking straight at me.

* * *

**Okay, review. Again sorry for shortness, but I'm leaving, so yeah. I couldn't just leave an authors note. **

**Review.**

**~xVCKx A.K.A. BlackLight**


End file.
